The Date
by Unique api
Summary: Kanata made Miyu angry and now he realized his mistake.But what will he do?Why is she angry? read to find out he answers.


**Disclaimer**:-D3 belongs to the author Mika Kawamura. I own no character/places in it. The idea of this fic belongs to me.

**Author's** note: This is first time I am trying to write about some romance in Miyu and Kanata's life .So please don't sue me. I always wanted to write something special for the couple who filled my life with love, awe, modesty, kindness, friendship, and so on believe me it's a long list.

The idea to write this fic hit me when I was reading some random stories on . I am new in all this writing ff things so please help me improve by dropping reviews. Even guest and anon reviews are welcomed.

Also I would be very happy if I receive feedback whether it is positive or negative

Miyu was sitting in hall of Saionji temple while Kanata was in his room. From the morning there was something unusual in them .Instead of unique arguments ,verbal insults ,name calling as a sign of every day is going great; there was eerie silence between them.

Somewhere on steps of Saionji temple two girls and a boy were chitchatting about visiting Nozomu and Christine before their leave for Hong-Kong. This trio was Aya, Nanami and Santa –common friends of our favorite couple .When they reached the temple they directly entered the hall as door was open.

"Hey Kanata .Hey Miyu " greeted the trio suddenly bursting balloon of silence .

"Good afternoon" both said in unison.

Miyu brought some tea and snakes for them.

-: During snacks:-

"What brings you here? "inquired a tall and handsome brunette with chocolate eyes.

"We thought we should go and visit Nozomu and Christine before their leave." answered Nanami.

"Leave?" questioned a blond girl whose eyes resembled to emeralds

"You remember they informed us they will leave to Hong-Kong for their shoot." Aya replied.

"Yes" the blonde and brunette replied.

" Although having a busy schedule being top actors, on-screen and off-screen couple they want to spent some quality time with their friends so they invited all of us to their place for get together at end of this week" added Santa.

"So we will go visit them on the week end it is already decided. You forgot?" answered Miyu

"I think so " Santa replied sheepishly. Then they talked about Nozomu and Christine, how they become a couple and all such stuff related to the pink haired girl and the blond boy and nothing else.

The whole time during the conversation there was no eye to eye contact between Miyu and Kanata, no pranks on Miyu's culinary skills, her clumsiness or anything related to Miyu and Kanata only chit chatting about their acting friends and their carrier. This made Aya , Nanami and Santa smell something fishy.

When she went in kitchen to clean the dishes. They decided it was right time to ask Kanata what's going on?

"hey Kanata. Umm can we ask you one thing?" started Santa he sounded a bit worried.

"Yes but if it's not having me to company you for your tofu-man movie, buying old records, and your crazy stuff" replied Kanata.

"It's not that. I actually we wanted to ask you something related to your relationship with Miyu" Santa answered signaling towards Aya and Nanami.

"Ok. bring it on." Kanata said.

"Is every thing alright between you and her? We mean both of you were not arguing when we entered the temple, neither you were all lovey-dovey" inquired Nanami.

"Do you broke up with her?" added Santa absent mindedly receiving a smack on head from the other male in the room.

"No we are not going to break-up till death do us apart" Kanata replied angrily." And what lead you to think this rubbish? "he added little bit yelling.

"Because she was avoiding your gaze, she not even talked to you, not even smiled in your direction, no hand holding between you two. This leads to suspicions." Aya added.

"So spill the beans Kanata" Nanami demanded.

"Ok listen guys" Kanata started. "I think she is angry with me that's all" he added.

"And why is she angry" inquired now the trio curiously.

"You all remember the 'promised date'; my date with Akira?" Kanata questioned.

"Yes" replied the trio.

After a deep sigh Kanata continued "actually we were recalling our moments , the moments when we were alone together and had good time or we were on any date but we found none of such moments. We were always be either with you guys or Ruu or anybody else never alone. She thinks that I care more for Akira than her so I asked her out and never asked Miyu. We had an argument but after that she is not talking to me. When I tried to explain she left the room. When I tried to have conversation with her she do not reply making everything a one sided conversation. And that's all."

"Then why don't you take her on date" Aya asked

A strange light hit Kanata and he shouted " That's it. I will take her on a date."

Now it was decided that Kanata will take Miyu on a date but how. So Aya suggested a plan that she and Nanami will ask Miyu to go for shopping with them the next day, Kanata and Santa will leave the temple under the excuse of Santa wanting to buy some old C.D's. Later in the afternoon they all will meet near the park. And suddenly everybody will propose to go to fantasy park. In fantasy park they will leave Miyu and Kanata alone to have a quality time and solve their issues.

Next day everything was going as it was planned even .Miyu neither questioned about suddenly meeting the boys in park she thought it was just a coincidence for them to meet nor she had an option to say no so their plan was on .In the fantasy park Aya left them to buy some literature books with Nanami and Santa left them under an excuse of buying new tofu man goodies.

Now it was time for Kanata to start his plan. He started to ask questions to Miyu or to talk but he received only to words as response and these words were either 'yes' or 'no' .After a while he started again

"Miyu , why not we enjoy ourselves in the fantasy park?"

To his relief for first time after their argument she spoke more than 'yes' or 'no'.

"What do you mean Kanata? please come to the point" Miyu replied coldly.

"Ok. Listen miyu our friends left us , we are alone together in this fantasy park so why not we go on date here .please" Kanata replied sounding quiet serious.

Miyu thought for a second and then nodded to Kanata's relief

He took her to ferries wheel as he thought she may be scared to death by the height but she was enjoying her ride. Then suddenly the memories of 'promised date' flooded her mind and she became red with anger. Realizing that his intensions to make up with her are going to fail and he is heading for a breakup he gulped the slight lump formed in his throat.

He thought she might be hungry after the ride so he took her to the food court and ordered her favorite custard purine but she said no. He offered chocolate pastry to her but she accidently sneezed on it.

He gave her a flower but to his dismay a fly sitting on it sting her nose when she tried to smell it. . Unknown to them three pairs of curious eyes always followed them. Their friends were more than shocked for the failure of their plan so they left the park and texted the duo the same leaving Kanata on his wits to impress her.

Kanata then decided to take her to a place which was neither in their so called full proof plan and nor was closed in the evening. He guided Miyu to the route of the same place who followed his lead halfheartedly not wanting to be left alone in crowd of strangers. When they were at the entrance she realized which place was it by reading a big board on which it was written "HAUNTED HOUSE"

She clutched his arm tightly and ,closed her eyes and nearly whispered "ka-kanata ,pu-please don't leave my hand" .He heard her and instantly wrapped his arm securely around her shoulder and whispered in her ear "I will never leave you alone. Not now , not ever never. I was ,I am ,I will be always with you"

Listening to tis words Miyu's heart melted. She hugged Him tightly. After some time they broke the hug and looked in each other's eyes lovingly. Green met brown .He was everything to her and she was everything for him.

Then they entered the HAUNTED HOUSE hand in hand .At every step her nails digged his arm whenever any spooky thing appeared ,any sound was heard, at each and every step she screamed a 'kyaaa'. He only winced when she did that.

After their coming out of the fantasy park she hugged him once again and gave him an ice-cream treat. Then they headed for home hands in hands, her head on his shoulder and a smiling contently.

Unknown to their friends the couples unhappening date become happening.

Ok I am done with my first Miyu and Kanata centered story.

How is it? Good/bad/worst ?

Please feel free to reply by dropping reviews in the box in the bottom of this page.

As I said earlier anon and guest reviews are also welcomed.

Waiting for your reviews.

Have a nice time.

Thanks.

Api


End file.
